A pyrotechnic actuator mechanism, which is an actuator mechanism to obtain an output by moving a piston by means of the force of an ignition charge, is used for apparatuses including, for example, an airbag system for vehicles, a pedestrian protection system, a current breaker, a perforator, and a fire extinguishing system. Further, a syringe, which discharges or injects an injection objective substance by means of a pressurized piston, is also known in the field of medical treatment. A pyrotechnic actuator mechanism is widely investigated as a driving source for the syringe as described above. An igniter, which ignites an ignition charge, is carried as a driving source to obtain an output in the actuator mechanism as described above.
In this context, the igniter has been hitherto widely developed. When the igniter is roughly classified, there are an electric type igniter and a mechanical type igniter. In the case of the electric type igniter, the ignition charge is electrically ignited by means of an ignition current supplied from the outside. The supply of the ignition current is controlled relatively easily. Further, the ignition current can be supplied to a large number of igniters at once. Therefore, the electric type igniter is especially useful when it is intended to arbitrarily control the ignition of each of the igniters in a system which includes a large number of the igniters. On the contrary, the electric type igniter requires, for example, a power source for supplying the ignition current and a control device for controlling the supply. It is inevitable that the system is large or complicated.
On the other hand, in the case of the mechanical type igniter, the energy for igniting the ignition charge is obtained from any mechanical motion or operation not from the ignition current. For example, as described in Patent Literature 1, the friction force is generated between a friction member 7 and a first ignition charge 8 by pulling out a pin 12. The first ignition charge 8 is ignited by the energy thereof, and propellants or explosives 6, 15 are successively combusted. Further, as in a syringe described in Patent Literature 2, an end portion 8 of a friction member 11 is rubbed with an ignition charge 2 in accordance with a depressing operation for depressing a button 3 performed by a user. The ignition charge 2 is ignited by the friction energy generated thereby. Then, an injection solution is discharged or injected by the combustion energy generated by the ignition.